


Act Naturally

by DemonDean10



Series: The Saga of John and Brian [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Humour, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: Paul arrives to talk to Brian in a...wrong moment.





	Act Naturally

Moans could be heard from the upstairs bedroom of the house, breathy and loud. Still, not loud enough for them to be heard outside the house. Indeed, when Paul McCartney knocked on the fine wooden door, he heard nothing.

 

He frowned as he received no answer and decided to push the ringer. The bell would surely alert Brian that he was there. He wished to discuss matters concerning his work on The Family Way, a film which soundtrack’s he’d composed.  

 

In the upstairs bedroom, Brian halted his movements as he heard the bell. His lover groaned from beneath him, trying to thrust upwards and get him moving again, but it was difficult considering he was tied down.

 

“I think there’s someone outside.” Said Brian, still buried in his lover.

 

John groaned quietly and pulled at the handcuffs keeping his wrists firmly attached to the headboard, “Ignore them.” Blindfolded as he was, he couldn’t focus on his lover.

 

Brian hummed, “But what if it’s something important?”

 

John clenched around the cock inside him, “I’m fucking important.”

 

Brian gasped and smiled devilishly, “That you are.” Still, once he heard the bell again he started to move away.

 

“You must be joking.” Cried John.

 

Brian pulled on a thick robe hopefully good enough to cover his raging erection and sighed, “I’ll be back.” He ran a hand down his lover’s cheek before he left the room.

 

John pulled at the handcuffs in anger and snapped his legs shut. If Brian thought he could just stick it in whenever he pleased, he was wrong. But still, the problem remained, John really needed to come.

 

Outside his bedroom, Brian was hurrying down the stairs. He thought it was perhaps Derek Taylor, who wished to speak with him for a week now, but instead he found Paul McCartney when he opened the door.

 

Paul smiled, relieved. “‘Ello, Brian! How’s things?”

 

Brian smiled back, his grin looking at bit strained. “Oh, hello, Paul. Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Said Paul, “I just wanted to discuss my contract for that soundtrack I did, I wanted you to see if it was good or not.” Originally, he hadn’t wanted to ask Brian anything, determined to prove to himself that he was perfectly capable of doing business on his own. But George Martin had talked to him, reminded him that managers existed for a reason and that, should he have any doubts, he ought to have Brian look over the contract. And so now here Paul was.

 

Brian wanted to scream, but instead he just opened the door wider and let Paul in. “Oh, is that so?” He said, “Can I get you a cup of tea, coffee?”

 

“Ooh, a tea would be lovely, thanks.” Said Paul as he walked into the living room.

 

Brian dutifully went into the kitchen, thankfully his erection was calming down by now and so he could walk more normally.

 

Paul went to sit down on one of the couches, but an array of photographs distracted him. He frowned, these were not usually there whenever Brian hosted parties. Indeed, you could tell by the lack of wood discolouration and dust that the frames were often moved.

 

Paul took a curious look at them, somewhat amazed at what he saw. In a long frame was a picture of John, looking frankly beautiful. He was standing on a beach, with nothing but a short robe around him and the wind whipping it and his hair all over. His arms were crossed but a hand was up, pushing a bit of hair away from his smiling face. All in all, a brilliant picture showing a tender, delicate side of John, the like Paul hardly ever saw.

 

But the next picture was even more intriguing. This was of John and Brian together. They were smiling widely, clearly lounging in some sofa, with John’s head resting on Eppy’s shoulder. The older man was looking down at him, a warm and loving glow in his eyes.

 

Paul allowed himself to smile, happy for his friend. There was a part of him that was jealous, a part that longed for a partner like Brian was for John, but he wasn’t selfish enough to hold any real resentment.

 

Brian came back with the tea and offered a tense smile, “Here you go, Paul.”

 

Paul looked away from the pictures and smiled, “Ta. Say, have you seen John recently?”

 

He’s tied up upstairs, Brian almost let out. He coughed instead and nodded, “Yes, I have. The holiday did him some good.”

 

Paul hummed, “Yes, I should hope so.” He went for his bag, “Here, I’ll show you the contract.”

 

Brian forced a smile, “Wonderful.”

 

Upstairs, John was humming a cheery tune to distract himself from his massive boner. He’d tried to turn on his stomach but the results of rubbing against the thick comforter where slow and tiring. His eyes were open behind the soft blindfold, trying to see through the cloth. But such was the quality that he found it impossible. He groaned into the pillow, who the hell was visiting?

 

He pulled at the cuffs and then banged the headboard, that would teach Brian not to leave him like this. He did it again and again.

 

Paul nearly spilled his tea as a loud bang was heard, “What the hell was that?”

 

Brian choked on his own drink, “Eh, What was what?”

 

Another violent bang was heard.

 

Paul put his cup down, “That!”

 

Brian sipped his tea, “I don’t hear anything.”

 

Paul scoffed, “You’re not a good liar, Brian.”

 

Brian sighed, “I know.”

 

Paul stood up as another bang was heard and headed out, “Seriously, did you get a pet? I can help you, animals love me-“

 

“It’s John.” Said Brian before Paul went further up.

 

Paul froze and turned around slowly, “What?”

 

Brian was red, “We, uh, we were in the middle of something.” He looked down, “When you arrived.”

 

Paul was about to speak when John voice rang out down the stairs.

 

“Eppy, I swear to god if you don’t get back here and fuck me into oblivion I won’t give you any for a month!”

 

Brian curled into himself in embarrassment even if his cock did twitch.

 

Paul was gaping. “O-oh.” He choked out.

 

Brian was interrupted by John.

 

“Brian...Please!”

 

Paul was blushing all over, never had he heard his friend like that. “Um,” he started, “I think I’d better go.”

 

Brian sighed in relief, “Yes, yes, that’d be good.”

 

“I’ll let you get back to”- Fucking my partner- “Yeah.” Paul hurried down the stairs and went to get his case. The moment he had it he ran out with no more words.

 

Brian sighed and adjusted his robe, beginning his trek upstairs. Once he reached the bedroom he frowned at his curled up lover, “That was Paul, by the way.”

 

John turned to smirk at him, “I know. Why do you think I dared to scream like that?”

 

Brian took off his robe, “How did you-“

 

“I heard his voice.” Explained an impatient John. He spread his legs wide, earlier resolve gone, “Now fuck me.”

 

Brian’s eyes darkened and he leaped on the bed to do as told.

 

And the next time John saw Paul he made sure to make a lewd comment, enjoying his partner turn into a tomato and stumble over a cable.

 

Good times.


End file.
